Crookshanks
by Lily's Lil Sis
Summary: A story about Crookshanks the cat.


**Crookshanks**

By: Lily's Lil Sis

Story Idea By: Joseph

This is a story about a cat. Not just an ordinary, run-of-the-mill family cat, oh no, this cat has a story: a complicated story, which was never told. So I am here to tell you he story of the cat, and it starts off, like this.

"Mommy, mommy, can we keep it, pleeease!"

The red-headed little girl was jumping with excitement. She held in her tiny little hands a scruffy, odd looking, flat faced kitten.

"I found it in our yard, I'm positively sure it doesn't have a home mommy, can we please keep him, you always said you wanted a cat!" the little girl said this all very fast. And she now had a cute little sympathy smile on her face. The mother of the little girl sighed. She was on the younger side and had a soft angelic face. She had soft chocolate brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

"I guess so," the mother sighed defeated. She _had_ always wanted a cat in the house.

"I'm going to name him…Crookshanks." The girl said confidently.

"Crookshanks? Where did you come up with that Lily?" her mother asked inquisitively.

"I don't know, it just came to me," the girl named Lily said.

"And I'm going to love him, forever, and ever!"

Fifteen years later, the little red-headed girl was not little anymore, she was twenty years old, in fact, and she was married to the man of her dreams. It seemed everything had gone right for her. She had a gorgeous home, an incredible husband, the best of friends, and a son. She also still had her cat, Crookshanks.

A white, wispy rat appeared at Lily's feet. She then took out her wand and waved at her front door. And in walked a small, pear shaped man. He had small, watery eyes, and thin balding hair.

"Hello, Peter," Lily said in a warm voice. "I'll get James for you."

"Thanks Lily." Peter said, he had a squeaky high pitched voice.

"James!" Lily shouted up at the grand staircase. "Peter's, here!"

A tall handsome young man came running down the stairs. He had dazzling hazel eyes, and black untidy hair that stuck up in all places. He was also very thin, and agile looking, and when he smiled he made everyone's heart jump a little.

"Peter," James said hugging his old friend. It was unusual to see Peter without any of his other friends.

"I want to thank you for coming, I wanted to ask you something of great importance," James said his fun easy going face now turning serious, and stern. "I wanted to ask you to be our secret keeper. You-Know-Who's looking after us, and we need to be protected, now more than ever. So, Lily and I were wondering if you would do it for us."

Peter looked up from the ground in astonishment. He was intently looking into his friend's eyes.

"I..I…don't know…I-I…" Peter stuttered, now looking anywhere _but_ James face. Crookshanks slinked around Peter's legs hissing slightly.

"…O.K." Peter said almost reluctantly. Crookshanks suddenly hissed at Peter rage in the cat's eyes.

"Crookshanks, no, no, no," Lily said picking her cat up and putting him outside. "Sorry about that Peter and thank you…for doing this," Lily said her slightly welling up. "It means a lot to us."

One week later in the early hours of the morning Crookshanks was walking among the ruble piled high. It was once a home; but now it was just a pile of ruble on a quiet suburb, for now. People started apparating, there was confusion and hysteria. There was now a baby crying and the sound of a motorcycle in the air. Crookshanks scattered, and soon found himself in front of a witch. The old witch picked the cat up and brought him someplace new and unfamiliar to him.

"It's alright Crookshanks, you'll be save here," the old woman had a heavy Scottish accent and handed him over to another, older lady.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find you a safe home in no time," the second woman said patting Crookshanks, and letting him lose inside the shop.

Little did Crookshanks actually know that it would be twelve years until he was adopted, by a bushy haired young girl named Hermione.


End file.
